


Red Satin

by ShySnowFlower



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cutting for ritual purposes, Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus!Ryan, M/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: Gavin knew that Michael was crazy for wanting to summon a demon in the first place, and that Jeremy wasn't helping in the slightest.But the three of them never expected the ritual to work... or the fact that they just summoned an incubus. A rather handsome incubus, at that.





	

 “Why are we doing this again?”

   Michael only laughed, flicking through the dusty old book laid out in front of him. “Don’t be little bitch, Gavin.” he chuckled, smirk wide. “You really think I would find this sort of book and not use it? Come on, you know it’s bull anyway.”

 Gavin looked unconvinced. “Well if you think it’s fake, then why are you doing it?” He asked, watching as his friend cleared out a space in the middle of the Jersey boy’s room. In the middle of the wooden floorboards, Michael had already drawn a bright red circle paint and little runes inside of its circumference. 

 Michael shrugged. “Because it’s always a good conversation starter. ‘Hey, what did you do on the weekend?’ Oh, I just summoned a demon.” He joked, putting a compass down and staring at the needle wobbling until it stilled. “Hey, Lil J! You got the candles?”

 “Yep.” Jeremy nodded, taking out four candles; three black and one red. He took up a pocket knife and carefully carved a triangle onto each one; two were pointing up and the other two pointed down, while two had a line cut through them. “So, the red one is north, right?”

 “Got it.” The Jersey boy took the candle and looked down at the compass again. He carefully placed the candle at the top of the red circle, lining up with the compass needle. “You got everything else, Jeremy?”

 Without a word, the youngest of the two pulled his backpack forward and opened it up.

 “Guys, please!” Gavin pleaded, hands shaking as he watched the two boys set up the terrifying space. Michael laid a square of red satin in the middle of the circle and Jeremy carefully placed a cow skull on top of it. “Jesus Christ, why do you have that!?”

 “The book said that’s what you need.” The Jersey native said as if it were completely normal to have an animal skull in one’s bag. “You know, I always thought it was goats that were what you use for demon shit, but the more you know, I guess.”

 Gavin sighed as Jeremy took out a pack of salt and poured a small pile on top of the skull. “Honestly, if anything does happen, I am going to kick your bloody asses.” Even with the threat, his voice quivered and only served to make the other two laugh.

 “Okay, so know we have to light the candles, but before we can do that… the book says we have to offer at least one drop of blood.” Michael announced, quickly grabbing the pocket knife and wiping off any wax from the candle. “So, here we go.”

 “Wait, what!?”

 Before Gavin could protest any further, Michael had pressed the knife against the palm of his left hand and, with a faint wince, made a cut. He quickly shoved his hand into the middle of the circle and let a few drops of blood fall, splashing against the salt and skull. He handed the knife over to Jeremy. “Hey Gav, get the first aid stuff, will you? It’s in the bathroom.”

 The Brit remained still for a moment before standing and reluctantly walking to the small ensuite bathroom. He tried to ignore Jeremy’s faint whimper of pain, no doubt from copying what their idiot of a friend was doing. He quickly spotted the green box resting on top of the toilet tank and picked it up, running to give it to his friends.

 Michael quickly opened the box and yanked out a roll of gauze, wrapping it tightly around his hand with practiced ease. Gavin looked over to their smaller friend, who had pilfered a large square plaster, slapping it onto the fleshy part of his left hand.

 The Jersey boy finished wrapping his hand and immediately went for the knife. He looked to Gavin with an oddly serious frown and thrust the blade in the Brit’s direction. “Last chance, Gav.” His lips slowly curled into another smirk. “I won’t hold it against you if you say no. You’re my boi, and I care for you… even if you are an annoying little shit most of the time.”

 Gavin looked down at the knife for a few moments before snatching it out of Michael’s hand. “Fine. But if we die somehow, I’m killing you again.”

 “Whatever you say.”

 Gavin unfolded the knife and carefully raised his left hand. He really shouldn’t be reckless like the other two had been; having a giant slash on his palm would raise too many questions. He would have to be more discreet.

 With that in mind, the Brit pressed the tip of the knife against the pad of his little finger, whimpering at the pain as his skin was pierced. He quickly tossed the knife aside and held his hand out over middle of the circle, a single drop of blood falling to join the reddening pile of salt.

 Michael smirked and laughed quietly, devious excitement obvious in his face. He handed a small plaster to Gavin and picked up the book, flipping through the pages until he found the one he needed. “Alright! Lil J! Light the candles!” He ordered. “And when you’ve done that, gather around the circle and I’ll read out this incantation.”

 “Okay, that’s easy enough.” Jeremy nodded, taking out a lighter.

 Gavin wrapped the plaster around his finger and slowly sat himself near the circle, hands wringing and butterflies in his stomach. Soon the candles were lit and Jeremy had settled in position, while Michael had the book in his lap.

 “Alright, we don’t have to join hands, but you can if it’ll make you feel any better.” He said, glancing purposefully over to Gavin as he spoke. He looked back down at the book. “Okay… I have no fucking idea how to speak Latin, but I’m going for it.”

 The air seemed heavy the tension was tangible. Gavin swallowed and Jeremy stared intently at the skull, the candlelight and blood dripping down its sides crafting a horrifying image. They both stared at the circle in silence… until it was broken by Michael.

 “ _ Fero sanguine corpus et… Ad te servi libidine. _ ” Michael intoned, eyes narrowed in concentration. His pronunciation was abysmal, but he still powered through. “ _ Venite et vocatio hercle… Tenent me adducere et de raptu! _ ”

 Michael repeated the incantation once. Twice. Thrice.

 Nothing happened.

 Gavin let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding at the fact. “Oh thank God.” He sighed. “Michael, this was such a stupid idea. I can’t believe you thought of this.”

 The Jersey boy scowled. “Shut the fuck up, Free.” He snapped. “At least I wasn’t being a little bitch about--”

 Michael’s words slipped away as a sudden gust of freezing cold wind rushed around the room, despite the warm summer air outside. The candles were all blown out and all of the lights in the room failed, casting the three into darkness.

 “What the hell?” Jeremy questioned, crawling backwards and away from the circle.

 “I don’t know!” Michael spat back, his words shaking with fear. “Oh fuck…!”

 Gavin merely watched in mute horror as the smoke from the candles twisted and warped into the middle of the circle and a dark red smog began rising up from the salt and skull. In the midst of the smoke he swore that he could see a shape… was that a… person?

 A sudden flash of light burst from the smoke, blinding all three boys and making them cry out. The mist curled around them like snakes and Gavin swore that he heard Michael coughing.

 He slowly looked back to the circle and what he saw made him pale and his heart drop to his stomach.

 A blonde man stood in the middle of the circle, skin somewhere between a golden tan and a snowy white. But pitch black bull horns protruded from his head, his fingers ended in vicious-looking talons, and his crimson loincloth and the black chains wrapped around his toned form did nothing to cover any of his modesty, his member fully erect and standing proudly.

 He couldn’t believe it.

 An actual demon.

 They summoned a demon!

 The creature in question looked down at all three men before smiling, exposing tiny fangs. He put a single claw to his lips.

 “My… It seems you require my services… I am ready to serve you, my masters.”


End file.
